Teaching Evey a Lesson
by WannabeAussie
Summary: V sets out to teach Evey a safety lesson when it comes to locking her apartment at night but soon finds Evey may be one step ahead of him. With a full moon, anything can happen.


**Hello readers! Sorry this one shot took forever and ended up being so long! I definitely got sucked into the world again. If you read "Living with V," you could think of this scene happening sometime between chapters 12 and 13, but I wouldn't consider it a part of the original story. Simply a favor to Rafam who asked for an "apartment scene!" Ha. I hope you're all well and that this fic isn't too OOC! Enjoy. (I don't own anything!)**

Evey sighed, rolling onto her right side. It was official, she couldn't sleep. Dreams of his white mask and dark presence flooded her mind. V. Evey's hand traced her lip as she pondered. What was it about the vigilante that drove her mad? That made her toss and turn at night? Sighing, she sat up knowing there was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. It was her fault, really. She could be down in the Gallery with V if only she so chose, and God knows she wanted to be. But there was a larger part of herself that wanted to embrace the independence she'd just found. An act that she'd conquered on her own after leaving V. Now that they were getting…. closer, Evey needed to make it clear that she had a life outside of him; she was no longer his prisoner.

Sweet images of cuddling into V's side as they watched a movie; the weight of his arm casually draped over her shoulders as he read The Master; his leather touch when he corrected her fighting style, all began to assault her mind. Oh, how she missed that man! Maybe they could make this work: Evey and her upper story apartment and V with his gallery. If only a certain vigilante would make himself present in said apartment. She'd been clear when she said he was welcome any time, but he had yet to take her up on her request. The thought alone was enough to frustrate her. Maybe he didn't approve of her having her own place. Evey frowned. Well if that was it, then to hell with it. Sighing, Evey realized she might as well indulge in a shower. Rising from her bed, Evey plodded toward the bathroom.

"Tha... thank you," the trembling man said, hesitantly accepting the gloved hand that helped him to his feet.

"Consider it my pleasure! Though I might add that you head home with due haste—a street full of Fingers is the last place a freedom fighter wants to find himself."

"Ah, but sir, you are mistaken. With you standing vigil over the streets of London we are once again safe!"

Bowing to V, the man swiftly returned his hat to his head, smiled and disappeared into the dark gloom of inner London. V smiled underneath his mask. It was not often he received thanks for what he did. Glancing briefly at the disposed men lying in a heap at his boots, V quickly began to make his way onto a rooftop. Upon reaching it, he looked to the sky to find the moon full and bright.

"Ah, old girl. The perfect background to this humble stage, why… it's almost as if anything could happen."

V took a moment to assess where his feet had carried him and could not mistake the neighborhood for any other than the one in which Evey's new apartment resided. Ah, what happenstance! Or had he been searching the streets in her direction subconsciously? It was getting hard to tell these days. The gravitational force she wielded over him was only becoming stronger. No, she wasn't an obsession; of course not! He only wanted to ensure her safety… at all times. Even now.

V found himself peering down at her landing below lit dimly by an eerie glow. V checked his watch. Hmmm, what was Evey still doing up at 1 a.m. in the morning? Was she sick? Working late? Maybe she just—V stopped just short of sliding her glass door open. What was he doing? It wasn't as if he could just go waltzing into her apartment, by the fire escape no less, without an invitation. Then again… V put the lightest of pressure against the latch and felt it give as it slid open slightly. He _could_ just walk right in. Would this woman never learn basic safety precaution? Maybe he had given her too much courage, made her too fearless. Well, that would have to change.

Easily sliding into her lamp-lit room, V was surprised to see that she was nowhere to be found. Well, what fun was teaching her a lesson going to be if he couldn't even find her? Intent on checking the living room and kitchen, V strode quickly into the room only to collide with a solid object that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The object was in fact a damp Evey clothed only in a towel as she stepped out of the bathroom, gasping as she ran right into him. V was so shocked by her sudden appearance that it took him a full two seconds of holding her against himself to keep her steady before he realized the predicament he was in. Before Evey could even utter a syllable about the materialization of the man who'd been occupying her thoughts for the better part of the night, V had already sprang to the other side of the room looking entirely discomfited. She could tell he was trying to avoid looking directly at her by the slight downward tilt to his mask. Completely oblivious to her attire and its effect on him, Evey stepped toward him with an air of suspicion.

"V? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Already berating himself for entering a lady's residence at such an hour without announcing his intentions, V found his face coloring under his mask.

"Ah… my intentions were to teach you to put a higher precedence on your safety, but I must confess it is you who has surprised me."

Evey raised her eyebrow, taking another step toward him before noticing the way he fidgeted. Ohh, so her towel was what was making him nervous…. This could be fun. Maybe she would teach _him_ a lesson. Exaggerating a glance at the clock, Evey smirked at him,

"So you came to lecture me on safety concerns at 1 o' clock in the morning, hmm?"

V could not avoid looking at her now as she stood squarely in front of him, a knowing smirk on her face, and a hand on her hip, which only further accented her figure. My god, didn't she know that such lack of clothing should be forbidden! His eyes could not help but slowly roam from her exposed knees along her delicate waist to finally linger on the towel synched at her chest. One pull and it would cascade to the floor—no, stop it! That was the last place his mind needed to go. Realizing he had been quiet for too long, V pulled his eyes from her barely-concealed cleavage with effort and tried to concentrate on what she was saying. Hopefully she hadn't noticed his lapse.

V raised both of his hands in an appeasing manner and spoke in such a way that made it seem as if slipping into a person's room uninvited at such an hour was perfectly reasonable.

"Right! Your logic precedes you. I happened to be in the neighborhood and naturally, thought I would swing by to make sure all was as it should be. When I noticed your light was still on… I was concerned."

Evey's heart immediately warmed. Oh, he was good. Honest and worried about her—what had she done to deserve this man? Deciding to toy with him and get as much out of this unexpectedly pleasant situation as possible as V's gaze had already returned to her figure, Evey quipped,

"Naturally."

V's gaze snapped back up to her eyes and he took a step back, his back almost against the glass door. V clapped his hands together in front of him, a habit Evey had learned meant he was feeling either excited or nervous. Probably both.

"But I see all is well and I have intruded long enough, so I'll bid you farewell and good night."

V bowed, sweeping his hat in a grandiose manner for her pleasure, "Sleep well, Evey."

Evey shook her head; he really was a nutter if he thought she was letting him off that easy!

"But V, it would be a shame to leave before you've even taught me my safety lesson…"

V straightened, tilting his head out of curiosity. Evey took another step toward him, her small bare feet now between his boots. They were close enough that she heard his breath catch as she leaned into him effectively pinning him against the glass door as she snuck a hand around him to lock it. Evey turned her head to whisper in his ear,

"Lesson learned."

Evey had to suppress a giggle as she felt him shudder against her chest, his hand automatically jumping to rest lightly on her hip as he pulled her the tiniest of a fraction closer to his impressive physique. Oh how she wished he would just give into his urges instead of taking the 'gentlemen's route.' She _really_ wasn't playing fair. Deciding to back off before V passed out from a lack of oxygen, Evey kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled away with a bright smile.

"Just give me a moment to make myself decent, and I'll show you the apartment."

Speechless and immediately missing the feel of her body, V watched Evey saunter away, hips sashaying back and forth. He let out a shaky breath noting that his heart was beating much faster than usual. Oh, this woman would be the death of him! Already exhausted from the night's activities, V knew his control wasn't where it should be, if his involuntary step forward was any testament. Feeling unsteady, V turned away from the open bathroom door where Evey was changing and instead approached her dresser. He needed a distraction. After hanging his cape and hat on her bed post, he began to browse from one picture to the next with interest and was happy to note her dagger was on the night stand until movement in the mirror caught his eye. Oh dear God.

V could see quite clearly into the bathroom behind him. Evey had her back to him and it was bare. She bent over in only a pair of silky black knickers and V nearly came undone. Stooping gracefully, she pulled on thin PJ shorts. V felt his mouth go dry as desire hit hard in his lower regions. Oh, he should stop looking. This was disgraceful! But why would she not have closed the door? Regardless of intention, it was too late now—V was transfixed. He couldn't help but wonder, would she go for it? Would she put on a bra or further torment him so? He watched her pick up a soft t-shirt before—so punishment it was—pulling it over her head. How was he supposed to strike that knowledge from his head? Fascinated, he watched her consider something out of sight. Wondering what internal dilemma was causing her to hesitate, V felt only chagrin when she quickly pulled a small jacket over her shoulders. So she was taking him into consideration. Not that it would matter now that he had _that_ image in his mind…. V tried to taper down the growing heat below his belt before turning around to meet her as she approached him. His eyes immediately centered on the bit of skin showing where her shirt wasn't quite long enough. She appraised his rigid posture with curiosity in her gaze.

V stepped toward her, ushering her forward with enthusiasm in an attempt to avoid awkward questions.

"Come then! Show me this new abode of yours."

Evey's eyes sparkled as she took his hand and led him forward.

"Well, we're standing in my bedroom, obviously, and this is the master bathroom, complete with a tub fit for Setler himself!"

V chucked; so she liked baths did she? She excitedly led him through the hallway and into the den.

"And this is the living room. I must say, I'm quite taken with the couch," Evey hinted, but V had already strode forward to examine her entertainment center.

"Hmmm… I'm impressed! But your audio quality would be much improved with only the slightest of adjustments…"

Evey smirked at him as he began twiddling with the wires and knobs. Men. She walked toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder as she went,

"V, would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely!" came V's distracted response.

Evey put the kettle on, taking in her surroundings as she did so. She wondered what he thought of her place. He still hadn't said much and there was something off in his demeanor, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She hoped she hadn't been too forward with him… Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when his voice came from directly behind her,

"What are we having?"

Evey smiled, feeling the heat of his body directly behind her as he looked over her shoulder at her tea selection—she'd missed his silent approaches. Evey leaned back lightly against his chest and looked up at him,

"Chamomile?"

"Ah. Sleepless night then? Chamomile would seem an appropriate solution, although…"

V paused and Evey could tell he was attempting to come up with the best way to phrase a request he wasn't entirely comfortable making. It was enough to peak her curiosity; she decided to goad him.

"What? Is my tea selection bound to suffer because it wasn't stolen?"

V genuinely laughed, his mirth contagious as she felt herself giggling. His gloved hands tentatively found her shoulders as he began to lightly massage them.

"I only meant to suggest that muscle therapy is one of the most ancient remedies recommended to encourage relaxation."

Evey hummed contently, her eyes immediately falling shut at his touch. But just before giving herself completely over to his control, she suddenly opened her eyes and turned around to face him with a smirk.

"Not until the tea's finished, and then I insist you try out my couch!"

"Tea!" V gestured grandly, taking a step back. "The panacea for everything from weariness to a cold to a murder!* You do know what they say about tea, Evey?"

Evey crossed her arms, leaning against the oven as she smiled at him, loving this giddy side of him.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

V smiled, taking her hand and slowly raising it to his porcelain lips before looking up at her,

"Why, love and scandal are the best sweeteners of tea, my dear."

Evey took a step closer, putting her hands on his chest and looking up at him with eyes full of adoration.

"Then ours will be sweet indeed."

Even as V reached out his hand to cradle her face as she lovingly leaned into it, the kettle began to whistle causing them both to jolt. V dropped his hand to reach around her as he began preparing the tea.

"Then let us commence to this ever so highly praised couch of yours!"

Evey shook her head as she took a mug from him and they took their places on the couch. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at him, sitting prim and proper beside her. Here was London's most notorious terrorist sitting like a proper Englishman drinking tea in her living room. It was enough to make her beam at him. V must have noticed her appraisal, because he turned to look at her with a curious tilt of his mask.

"What?"

Evey laughed, tucking her feet underneath her and leaning toward him.

"Nothing. It just makes me happy, you know, that you're finally here."

V looked at her seriously, putting down his tea and giving her his full attention.

"But Evey, I haven't left. The Gallery is always open to you and I must admit I haven't been able to resist checking in on you from time to time…"

"No, I mean in my apartment. It's almost surreal… you probably think I'm mad, but it reminds me that you're real."

V smiled knowing exactly what she meant. If he didn't see her gaze full of adoration staring at him now, he wasn't sure he would believe it existed. As it was, it was hard enough for him to keep a respectable distance from her. That would have to change.

"I should certainly hope so!" V moved closer, and gently shifted her so that her back was to him. "Here, let me provide you with some reassurance lest your doubts return."

When his gloves found her shoulders, Evey reached up to gently stop him once more as she turned to him with a challenging grin,

"Only on one condition."

V leaned back and Evey could tell he was preparing to give her a lecture.

"Are you really in any position to make conditions, Miss Hammond?"

Evey unzipped her jacket letting it fall to the couch. V gulped, images from earlier that night betraying him.

"Apparently I am."

Evey looked over her shoulder at him with a smile,

"No gloves, please?"

V cleared his throat, nervously beginning to slide his gloves off behind her. He didn't even try to come up with a rebuttal, knowing he could refuse her nothing. Setting them carefully on the coffee table, V turned to her. As his warm hands found her shoulders once more, Evey could've swore she heard V say something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "you're impossible," but couldn't bring herself to care as her mind filled with utter bliss. Closing her eyes at last, Evey concentrated on his touch.

She'd been right; he was good with his hands. Gentle yet firm, and most attentive. Not wanting her mind to wander on what else he was good at, Evey asked,

"V?"

"Hmmm?" The vigilante was transfixed by the woman in front of him, her implicit trust and comfort with him was beguiling and left him wanting more. The feel of her skin underneath his was enough to drive him mad.

"Read to me."

Not pausing in her massage, V answered with a smile in his voice,

"But I have no book."

Evey reached back to affectionately hit him on the leg, only causing him to shift closer.

"We both know you don't need one!"

V laughed before maneuvering her to lean back into his chest as he began to work away her tension. His low baritone voice sent shivers through Evey as he began quoting words she'd once spoken herself; his hands pushed her shirt slightly down with each pass. As he spoke each verse, it began to drape lower on her shoulders. Evey was so turned on by what he was doing she didn't even care that he could probably see straight down her shirt.

"She loves me, sure; the cunning of her passion  
Invites me in this churlish messenger.  
None of my lord's ring! why, he sent her none.  
I am the man: if it be so, as 'tis,"

V's lips ghosted over Evey's exposed shoulder as he spoke causing her to hum and tilt her head back to give him better access. She felt his breath through his mask on her neck as his hands skimmed down her spine to move under her shirt, gently massaging her lower back.

V couldn't stop himself. He usually wasn't so forward but his exhaustion combined with her eager acceptance was dizzying. He may not have much time left, but he was a fool to claim he hadn't fallen for her. Maybe for just one night…. for just one night he could give in.

"Poor lady, she were better love a dream.  
Disguise, I see, thou art a wickedness,  
Wherein the pregnant enemy does much.  
How easy is it for the proper-false  
In women's waxen hearts to set their forms!  
Alas, our frailty is the cause, not we!"*

Evey hadn't been this comfortable… well, since she'd last been in the Gallery. She didn't know how he'd done it, but he'd somehow managed to get her to succumb to her body's weariness instead of fulfilling her desire of jumping him, as she could've swore she was only seconds from doing when she'd asked him to read. Her heavy eyes were closed now and she felt only tingles of pleasure as V's fingers traced gentle paths up her back, across her shoulders, down her collar bone and back again.

V felt only the warmth of contentment when he noticed Evey had finally fallen asleep. Admiring her as he held her in his arms, V could not think of anyone more beautiful. Ghosting the lips of his mask against the top of her head, V whispered,

"Love sought is good, but given unsought better."*

Dread filled him at the thought of leaving, but V knew for her sake it was time to make his exit. He was almost at the end of his control and was glad Evey had finally found the sleep she sought, not knowing what would happen otherwise. V easily scooped her up into his arms, cradling her soft form with the delicacy usually reserved for a rare flower. Never tearing his gaze from her innocent expression, V softly tucked her into her rumpled bed, brushing his lips against her forehead. Reaching for his cape beside her, he was surprised when her small hand found his arm.

V suddenly felt wary as she looked up at him.

"Don't leave," she pleaded quietly.

V froze, conflict tearing sharply at his heart. What choice could he make? Would it not be cruel to build her hopes in him before fate took him away? Yet, wouldn't she sleep worse and thus worry over how she had offended him should he leave? But her expression soon melted V's feeble resistance. There was no going back now, her little bathroom stunt had been enough to ensure that.

V gave her a slow nod before sitting at the foot of her bed to begin taking off his boots. Trying to remind himself that this was no different than the many times they had dozed off together on the couch in the Gallery, V slowly stood and turned off all the lights before he slipped into the other side of the bed. Lying quite stiffly and trying to measure his breathing, he wasn't surprised when Evey reached out to him, effectively cuddling into his side.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his vest.

V sighed and reached out to pull her more closely to him, knowing it was what they both wanted. With her chest pressed into his, V closed his eyes and tried to keep his thoughts orderly, instead concentrating on tracing patterns on her lower back, hoping to lull her back to sleep. But Evey had always been stubborn.

He felt her leg move tentatively over him, shifting her body closer. Oh, this was dangerous.

About to tell her as much, V sharply inhaled when she shifted her knee to purposefully slide over him. Dropping his hand to the bed, V all but growled,

"Evey… you need to sleep."

Evey crossed both of her arms on his chest, resting her head on them to look at him with mischievous eyes. If V hadn't been trying to make a point, he would have found it endearing even… sexy.

"C'mon, V, I'm not tired and you can't say you haven't missed me…"

Once more Evey's knee slowly slid up to prod him; V's reaction was so sudden that Evey really had no idea how she ended up on her back, but was rather pleased with the result as V's face hovered only inches above her and his lean body pressed her into the bed. His moon-lit mask dipped to skim from her neck up to her ear.

"It's not nice to tease."

His low voice sent shivers through Evey as she braced her hands on his chest, not even registering that she was unbuttoning his vest. V for his part had frozen where he perched, looking down at her as if he had yet to come to a very important decision.

Seeing it as her chance, Evey looked up at him with desperate eyes and whispered,

"It's not fair."

Her statement seemed to catch V off guard, because even hovering above her in bed, his mask still managed to give its trademark tilt of curiosity. Evey wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, and hugged herself to him, causing his breath to catch.

"You tease me all the time… with this."

Evey pulled back as her hand tenderly cradled his mask.

"Just for once… can you kiss me with your own lips?"

Evey felt the intensity of V's gaze as he stared down at her for a moment before his weight immediately disappeared. Completely disoriented, Evey sat up to find his silhouette standing by the door, his back was to her as he looked out at the moon. His voice was somber when he spoke,

"Is that really what you want, Evey?"`

Evey stared hard at his back, feeling completely torn. She didn't want to push him too far, but it would be senseless not to admit her feelings for him at this point. This was probably the most vulnerable he had ever been with her.

"Of course, V. But I also respect whatever you are willing to give. If it's not what you want… I understand."

Evey let her gaze fall to the floor not wanting to see his reaction, afraid she may have been right. She never could tell with V; every time she thought she knew him the mask hid all signs of confirmation.

V felt a swell of emotion rise in him at her words. How could she for a moment doubt his affection for her? Did she not know? Of course she couldn't, you fool! It's not as if he'd made any professions of love what with the path he'd chosen. But this would not do. She had to know before he left, had to understand that she was more… that she wasn't just…. That he loved her.

V's suddenly closed the blinds, stopping all moonlight from streaming into the room and plunging it into complete darkness. He saw Evey's head jolt up in surprise, blindly looked for him as he quietly approached. He slowly knelt in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed something heavy on the floor.

Suddenly anxious, Evey flinched when she felt V's warm hands tentatively take hers. Feeling a slight tremble to his touch, Evey was amazed as V brought her hands to his lips—my god, his real lips! He kissed her hands as if they were the most precious thing in existence before whispering in a voice strangled with emotion,

"Evey…there is not a day that goes by that I do not want you."

Heart full, Evey felt tears of joy spring to her eyes as he placed her hands on the sides of his face, giving her free range to explore. She felt his hands drop lightly to the bed on either side of her as he closed his eyes and gave her complete control.

Evey was overjoyed, knowing how much V was sacrificing for her. He was ever so persistent about being only an idea, but she knew he could not ignore the man underneath who loved her. Evey eagerly ran her hands over his scarred face. Lips though thin made her smile as she traced them before running her fingers along his cheek bones to his nose. Evey had to admit, she was happy to know he still had one. She followed it up to his eyes and felt sorry to feel he had no eyebrows. She couldn't help but noticed that V seemed to be concentrating on breathing in and out, as if ready to bolt at any moment should she decide he was too monstrous. She couldn't help but smile, knowing such a prospect was absurd.

"V? What color are your eyes?"

V's eyes shot open to stare at her with a deep intensity, completely amazed at the loving expression that adorned her face. He had been too afraid to watch her face until now, expecting nothing less than disgust. But her acceptance and dare he say love was enough to leave him breathless.

"Cerulean blue last time I checked."

Evey smirked, even though she still could not properly see him, before cocking her head as if considering something serious.

"I bet they're beautiful," she whispered.

Maybe it was seeing himself reflected in her actions or the simple relief of her complete acceptance of him that relinquished V from all resistance. V boldly leaned forward and kissed Evey without reservation, stealing her breath away. Pleasantly surprised by his soft lips, Evey eagerly responded, her hands linking behind his neck. Their senses on fire, they gave into all of the maddening whims of hidden intimacy they had dreamed about for so long. It wasn't long before V rose from his kneeling position between her legs, leaning forward in his hungry pursuit to be closer to her. His gloveless hands were splayed on the covers as he pressed her back into the bed. When her legs closed around his backside, V felt a jolt of pleasure, maybe if he just—V leaned forward and they both groaned, causing Evey to arch into him. They both broke apart to breathe. V felt giddy, watching as Evey tried in vain to see him, her face just as joyous as his own. She smiled in the dark.

"And why haven't we done this before?"

They both laughed, before V leaned down to kiss her passionately again before pulling away. He reached out and tenderly stroked the side of her face. V had no idea how he'd ended up here with his heart on his sleeve, but he had. At least now Evey would know. Gazing intensely down at her as she turned her head slightly to kiss his hand, V felt somberness seep back into his voice as he asked,

"Evey… can I ask you for something?"

Even though she could not see him, Evey's eyes seem to find his own as she gazed up with fierce determination.

"Anything."

Smiling at her loyalty, V stooped to kiss her right below her ear causing her to make a lovely noise before he whispered,

"Don't ever doubt me."

He kissed her once more chastely on the lips before he pulled back completely. Immediately disappointed at his lack of presence, Evey's eyes frantically scanned the room until she heard him open the blinds and he was once more Guy Faux standing stoically as he gazed out at the moon. He looked so regal where he stood that Evey could not help but smile now knowing what resided underneath. Never again would the mask fool her. She plodded over to him and hugged him from behind, resting her head securely between his shoulder blades. She hummed happily when his hands joined her own.

"You know, Evey…"

"Yes, V?" she mumbled blissfully, her eyes closed as she rested against his back.

"I'm beginning to think your apartment is most advantageous."

Evey giggled behind him, her eyes still closed.

"But you'll have to come by a few more times just to be sure."

Behind his mask, V smiled warmly, already seeing a dangerous habit in the making.

"I believe I will."

They both stood content in each others' embrace, bathed in moonlight and the promise that anything could happen.

*Henry Fielding

*Shakespeare - Twelfth Night

**Love? Hate? Just happy to read a new VEV fic? I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
